


Dos son mejor que uno

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, and oikawa is so totally enjoying it, kind of, this is super self indulgent and im sorry, tsukki is a masochist, yama has sadistic tendencies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún momento Tsukishima comenzó a sentir algo diferente por ellos dos, pero no fue hasta el bendito incidente de la heladería en que se dio cuenta de ello. Afortunadamente, Oikawa también se percató de este detalle, y al contarle a Yamaguchi éste se dio cuenta que no se oponía mucho a la idea.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi y Oikawa son novios, Tsukishima vive con Yamaguchi, y Oikawa tiene una propuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos son mejor que uno

**Author's Note:**

> Al ver que no había nada de estos tres empecé a pensar esta historia, y finalmente la escribí. Tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo Y termino algo con smut así que tengan paciencia u_u
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: super self indulgent_

 —... ¿Qué?

 —¿Quieres que lo repita  _otra vez_?

 —¿Por favor?

 Oikawa suspiró dramáticamente, mientras que Yamaguchi no llegaba a entender lo que le había dicho ya dos veces. Aunque si creía que era lo que creía que había oído, entonces iba a necesitar más tiempo para procesarlo.

 —Dije, —Comenzó de nuevo el mayor—, que si querrías tener un trío con tu amigo Tsukishima-kun.

 Y volvió a poner esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, esperando la respuesta positiva de su novio. Por su parte, Yamaguchi esta vez se quedó en silencio tratando de entender la información que le estaba entrando en la cabeza. Desvió su mirada de los ojos castaños que lo miraban con esperanza y lujuria, por un lado sin estar muy seguro de qué responder, pero por el otro... tentado. Muy tentado la verdad. Al final decidió hacer una última movida antes de la decisión final.

 —¿Por qué?

 El castaño se llevó la mano a la cara, haciendo ademán de pensar.

 —¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando fuimos los tres a comer helado? —Eso agarró desprevenido al pecoso.

 —...Si, supongo,  ¿qué tiene eso que...? —Empezó a decir, pero el otro lo interrumpió cuando le susurró al oído:

 —¿Y recuerdas como cuando él se fue al baño tú prácticamente te sentaste arriba mio y me comenzaste a besar?

 Eso junto a una mano en su cadera lo hicieron sentir un escalofrío. Y el recuerdo de ese día lo hizo morderse el labio. Claro que recordaba eso, Oikawa había pasado toda la tarde haciendo gestos obscenos con el helado, mientras que él trataba de hablar con su mejor amigo. Asintió.

 —S-si, recuerdo eso también...

 —Bueno, él volvió antes —respondió simplemente, mientras dejaba un par de besos por su cuello. Él sólo tragó saliva, manteniéndose en silencio para que el otro siguiera, que lo hizo segundos después más bajo que antes—, y se quedó mirando.

 Tal vez fuera por el tono en que lo dijo, pero no pudo evitar soltar un suave jadeo mientras lo miraba con confusión. Su novio lo miró con con unos ojos oscuros antes mirarlo con picardía, y se alejó, dándole la espalda. 

 —Supongo que le gustó lo que vio, a juzgar por la forma en que nos miraba... 

 —Tú... ¿lo viste?

 Se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

 —Tú estabas de espalda, y yo estaba de frente. Y créeme que lo que vi no fue incomodidad, sino que algo más.

 Si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento el menor hubiera dudado de esas palabras a favor de la inocencia de su mejor amigo, pero la verdad era que a veces podía sentir un aire extraño cuando estaba con Tsukishima, más especialmente si estaban los tres juntos. Y ahora sabiendo eso tampoco podía negar que nunca pensó ciertas cosas poco inocentes con su querido amigo.

 Y si estaba leyendo bien a Oikawa, él tampoco estaba limpio de esos pensamientos acerca del rubio. Sino no le hubiera estado preguntando esto en un principio.

 —¿Yama-chan? —Escuchó decir, ahora más tranquilo y con más cuidado que antes—, ¿qué dices, quieres?

 Él se lamió los labios antes de sonreír un poco, y segundos después respondió:

 —Quiero.

 La sonrisa que recibió reflejó la suya propia. 

 

 Desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, Tsukishima sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Primero porque la persona en frente de él era en sí un espécimen raro de humano, pero también porque sabía que Oikawa nunca iba a la casa de su novio si sabía que el mejor amigo de dicho novio se encontraba ahí presente. 

  Y además porque era la primera vez que se veían desde el incidente en la heladería, y todavía recordaba los ojos del castaño mayor cuando lo encontró ahí mirándolos besándose por accidente. Aun no estaba seguro de por qué él se quedó viendo, pero tampoco sabía por qué Oikawa había reaccionado así, prácticamente montando un show sin cortar el contacto visual con el rubio. Lo único que sabía era que no le inspiraba confianza. 

 —¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Tsukishma, volviendo al presente. 

 —Oww, tan frío como siempre Tsukishima-kun, me hieres, —exclamó Oikawa, fingiendo estar triste—, sólo vengo para pasar un tiempo y ver películas con mi querido novio, nada más.

 El rubio vio el bolso detrás del mayor.

 —¿Un tiempo?

 —La noche.

 —Ugh.

 Oikawa soltó una risa a eso, y le puso una mano en su hombro, a pesar de sus miradas asesinas.

 —No te preocupes, —Y lo miró directamente a los ojos—, tú también te puedes unir si quieres.

 Tsukishima se quedó tieso, repentinamente sintiendo la mano de Oikawa pesada en contacto con su hombro. El aire al rededor de ellos se empezó a llenar de algo diferente, hasta que el mayor continuó, sin perder la sonrisa.

 —A ver la película, claro.

 —... —Abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Había algo en los ojos del castaño, algo que no podía identificar, pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque de repente escuchó desde el otro cuarto:

 —¡¿Tsukki, quien era?!

 Los ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente por fin se desviaron hacia el origen de la voz, y su expresión se cambió a una más alegre. El rubio tosió un poco, y se dio la vuelta para responder:

 —¡Es Oikawa!

 Pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa seguido de un "¡ya voy!", y segundos más tarde el pecoso apareció frente a ellos. Tsukishima empezó a irse para dentro   sin poder evitar ver por un segundo como se besaban, y se sentó en el sillón para retomar lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora. Cómo todavía podía escuchar las cosas que hablaban desde la cocina, decidió ponerse los auriculares. 

 Eso funcionó por un largo rato, hasta que sintió una presencia en frente suyo. Frunció el ceño por unos segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era su amigo se tranquilizó. Aunque la forma en que le estaba sonriendo no sugería nada bueno, por lo que se sacó los auriculares y preguntó.

 —¿Qué pasa?

 —Tsukki, nos estábamos preguntando si...

 —No.

 Ahora fue el turno de Yamaguchi de mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

 —Todavía no dije nada.

 —Oikawa dijo que iban a ver películas. 

 —Ah... ¿Él ya te invitó, no?

 Otra vez esa extraña sensación. Podía sentir los dos pares de ojos en él y por un momento pensó que estaban hablando de otra cosa. Trató de tragar ese sentimiento de nuevo mientras respondía:

 —Si.

 —Por favor, Tsukki, —dijo mientras se sentaba con él en el sillón—, vamos a ver películas que te gustan.

 —¿Por qué quieren ver películas conmigo? —Y se acercó un poco más para susurrarle—, si igual van a empezar a besarse en la mitad.

 Yamaguchi miró para otro lado, débil sonrojo presente en sus mejillas. Se rascó la nuca con la mano por unos segundos, hasta que respondió:

 —Prometo que no haremos eso esta vez, además... No es tan divertido si no estás tú... —Lo miró de nuevo con esa cara de fingida ternura— ¿Por favor?

 Se quedó unos cuantos segundos meditando las opciones que tenía, tratando de no mirar a las dos personas que lo miraban, uno con expresión casi de suplica y el otro en completo silencio, pero al final simplemente suspiró. Tadashi lo miró esperanzado, y él respondió con el ceño fruncido:

 —Está bien.

 

 Al final terminó arrepintiéndose de la decisión que tomó. No porque Yamaguchi rompiera su promesa, porque de hecho no lo hizo. Los dos novios miraron la película en paz sin mayores incidentes, si bien a veces Oikawa le susurraba cosas en el oído y el otro reía por lo bajo, Tsukishima no podía decir nada porque luego él también hacía lo mismo. Pero eso no era el porqué de su arrepentimiento, no, la razón era otra cosa.

 Ya para cuando pusieron la segunda película, no pudo evitar sentir eso otra vez. Una pesadez extraña en su estomago cada vez que alguno de ellos se movía dentro del pequeño sillón, y un calor anormal donde sus piernas se tocaban con las de su amigo. Gracias a la falta de espacio los tres estaban como sardinas en lata, y podía sentir cada movimiento que Yamaguchi hiciera. 

 Cuando fue su turno de levantarse para poner la siguiente película, decidió hacer una pausa antes para ir al baño y demás. Demás, siendo más específicamente alejarse de ellos por un par de minutos. No le gustaba huir de esa forma de su mejor amigo, especialmente porque ésta vez no estaban haciendo prácticamente nada, pero necesitaba un tiempo para recobrarse de lo que sea que esté pasando.

 Para cuando volvió al living tuvo que carraspear un poco para sacar a los dos castaños de su actual actividad, o sea Oikawa dejando pequeños besos en el cuello del pecoso y Yamaguchi suspirando. Rápidamente los dos volvieron a sentarse correctamente como si nada hubiera pasado, y Tsukishima trató de ignorar lo ocurrido. 

 Afortunadamente para el rubio, a lo largo de la tercera película no hubo ningún incidente más. Aunque por mucho que intentara relajarse, no podía dejar de sentir que  algo estaba pasando y que él no sabía qué era.

 Finalmente cuando terminó Tsukishima decidió irse a dormir antes que decidieran ponerla cuarta película, dejando a la pareja sola. 

 —Buenas noches Tsukki —exclamó su amigo, antes de que su novio agregara con una sonrisa.

 —Dulces sueños.

 —...Claro. —Ignoró la risa amortiguada de Yamaguchi al mismo tiempo que entraba en su habitación. 

 

* * *

 

 Kei nunca fue de los que se dormía primero, y a lo largo de los años eso le trajo un par de problemas. Como por ejemplo ese preciso momento, en el que, cuando los sonidos de la televisión estaban lo suficientemente bajos, podía escuchar por lo bajo los susurros y risas de los otros dos. Por suerte, luego de escuchar la música de los créditos, las luces de la televisión y de la sala se apagaron.

 Suspiró, acomodándose mejor en la cama y tratando de concentrarse en dormir. Era difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba, y tardó bastante tiempo en empezar a dormirse, pero cuando por fin sintió ese conocido cansancio en el cuerpo, escuchó algo. 

 Era tenue, y Tsukishima pensó por un momento que lo había imaginado, pero cuando lo escuchó de nuevo contuvo su aliento para escuchar mejor que era. Y ahí lo pudo distinguir, con más fuerza. Un jadeo. Claramente de la habitación de su amigo. Tsukishima tragó saliva y enterró su cara en la almohada para amortiguar un quejido. Maldijo un millón de veces a Yamaguchi, por desconsiderado, y a Oikawa, porque obviamente sabía que eso iba a pasar. Pero luego se maldijo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente estaba tratando de escuchar mejor.

 Al final decidió ir a cerrar la puerta, que había quedado abierta, mientras se ponía los lentes, pero gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba en el apartamento pudo ver que la puerta de la otra habitación también estaba entreabierta. Se quedó parado dentro de su habitación un par de segundos más, hasta que decidió ignorar la parte racional de su cerebro y se acercó con cuidado hacia el otro cuarto con intenciones de cerrarles la puerta. 

 Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero en cuando puso un pie en frente de la puerta, dichas intenciones fueron enterradas bajo el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. El rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras escuchaba como Yamaguchi jadeaba el nombre de su novio y sus suspiros eran amortiguados por los sonidos húmedos de un beso.

 Tsukishima podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte y trató de respirar con lentitud para que no se escuche, y a continuación tragó saliva antes de acercar la cara al borde de la puerta. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no hacer algún ruido cuando vio la posición en la que estaban. Yamaguchi estaba sin remera sentado sobre las piernas de Oikawa, con sus manos enterradas en su cabello, mientras que el otro le mordía el cuello, una mano en su nuca y la otra agarrando su cadera desnuda. Ahora podía escuchar con incluso más claridad los pequeños jadeos que emitía el pecoso, mientras que frotaba su parte inferior contra la del mayor.

 — _Ah_... O-oikawa... —Su voz salió entrecortada, una mezcla entre quejido y gemido, al mismo tiempo que el otro lamía donde había mordido segundos atrás. 

 —Yamaguchi... —Empezó respondiendo mientras plantaba besos mojados contra su cuello, hasta que llegó a su oreja y susurró—,  _Tadashi_...

 Tsukishima tenía la garganta seca, y podía sentir una parte de él diciendo que no tendría que estar viendo todo eso, ni mucho menos estar reaccionando de la misma forma que estaba reaccionando, pero no podía enfocar sus ojos en otra cosa que no fuera la escena que ocurría en frente suyo. Al menos, hasta que pudo ver como Oikawa mordía el cuello de su amigo otra vez, pero con la mirada fija en los ojos del intruso. 

 El aire al rededor suyo se volvió incluso más denso y el rubio se maldijo a si mismo por ser incapaz de moverse, de esconderse y pretender que todo eso no estaba pasando. La cosa se puso peor cuando Oikawa empujó un poco a Yamaguchi, dejándolo de espaldas a la cama, y comenzó a dejarle besos y mordidas por la extensión de su pecho sin cortar el contacto visual. 

 Los gemidos de Yamaguchi fueron en aumento, hasta que en un momento agarró al otro de la cara y el pelo para aplastar sus labios contra los suyos, seguidos de la lengua y los dientes. Oikawa por fin cerró los ojos, mientras que emitía un gemido ahogado por la boca hambrienta del otro. Tsukishima no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido por la voracidad de su amigo. Sorprendido y tal vez un poco excitado.

 En un momento los dos empezaron a ir más lento, y Tsukishima entró en pánico al pensar que ellos estén terminando y se den cuenta de su presencia -específicamente Yamaguchi, ya que Oikawa ya lo sabía y por alguna turbia razón no le importaba-, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse una voz lo detuvo.

 —Tsukki... espera... —La voz de Yamaguchi era una mezcla entre esa fingida inocencia que a veces usaba, y la lujuria que estaba sintiendo en el momento, y el mencionado no movió ni un musculo, presionado por la mirada de los dos castaños sobre él. El silencio sólo era interrumpido por las respiraciones aceleradas de los presentes, hasta que Oikawa se sentó en la cama, y Yamaguchi se incorporó para ver al rubio mejor—. No te vayas. 

 —... —Tsukishima estaba agarrado fijamente al marco de la puerta, sin saber si con intenciones de irse o de quedarse. Esas palabras -y, siendo sincero, toda esa situación- lo dejaron desconcertado. Los ojos oscuros de su amigo le secaron la garganta. Pudo ver como se mordía el labio, mirando por un segundo al costado y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de él segundos después.

 —Tsukki, ¿Quieres...?

 —... ¿Qué? —Esa pregunta salió de sus labios como un susurro atragantado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los segundos pasaban y Yamaguchi parecía no poder terminar su oración, hasta que Oikawa tosió, rompiendo el contacto visual de los dos. Tadashi miró al piso avergonzado. 

 —Lo que está tratando de decir...—Comenzó, besándole el hombro lleno de pecas—, es que si querrías venir aquí... con nosotros.

 —...  _¡¿Qué?!_  —Repitió, pero esta vez con más fuerza y mucho más confundido. ¿Lo estaban invitando a un trío? ¿Eso estaban haciendo? ¡¿Eso estuvieron haciendo durante todo el día?! De repente millones de imágenes del día empezaron a pasar por su cerebro y todo empezó a cobrar sentido—. ¿Ustedes...?

 —Si.

 Volvió su vista a Yamaguchi, que luego de decir eso se paró y empezó a caminar despacio hasta él. Ya se había recuperado de su ataque de vergüenza y tenía otra vez esa mirada en los ojos. A Tsukishima le tomó unos segundos terminar de tomar la decisión, pero cuando lo hizo dejó de sostenerse del marco y se quedó parado en su lugar, observando al más bajo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

 Al fin el castaño se paró justo en frente de él, y se mordió un poco el labio antes de decir:

 —Tsukki... —Acercó su mano al hombro de éste, y sólo la apoyó cuando vio que estaba bien hacerlo—, está bien si no quieres hacerlo, pero Oikawa y yo estuvimos hablando... —Apoyó su otra mano en la cintura del rubio, haciendo círculos en la cadera con el pulgar que produjeron un escalofrío en el más alto, que al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar el hecho que la mano del otro estaba demasiado cerca del borde de su calzoncillo—, y queremos esto.

 Tsukishima tragó saliva, y dijo lo único que se le venia a la cabeza.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Te vimos el otro día, en la heladería —dijo esta vez Oikawa, que seguía sentado en la cama disfrutando del espectáculo, a juzgar por su sonrisa—. Y parecía que te gustaba lo que veías. Cómo ahora. —Agregó, señalando al no tan discreto bulto que se formó en su ropa interior.

 El rubio frunció el ceño y trató de protestar, pero la mano que estaba apoyada en su hombro tomó una mejilla de su cara, y lo obligó a mirar a su propietario. Yamaguchi lo miraba con los parpados caídos, mientras que su pulgar acariciaba los labios del rubio.

 —¿Quieres?

 —Yo... —comenzó, pero sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta cuando la mano que estaba en su cadera fue a parar al frente de su erección. Se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún sonido vergonzoso, aunque segundos después dicha mano pasó a agarrarlo de su propia mano, y el par de ojos castaños lo miraron en silencio. Sabía que posiblemente no tendría que aceptar, pero las circunstancias en las que estaba, y considerando todo lo que había pasado ese día y el día de la heladería, no le dejaron muchas cosas en qué pensar—, si, quiero.

 Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Yamaguchi le llegaba hasta los ojos por un par de segundos, y luego usó la mano que sostenía el cuello del rubio para atraerlo y poder besarlo. No era la primera vez que se besaban, recordó vagamente Tsukishima mientras el beso se profundizaba. Una vez habían terminado en una situación parecida, pero con un contexto diferente; Había sido en una fiesta de uno de sus ex compañeros, y ellos habían bebido más de lo normal.  _Eso fue diferente_ , pensó Kei mientras que Tadashi le mordía el labio, esta vez iba a recordar más que un dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. 

 Segundos más tarde se separaron y el castaño lo llevó hasta la cama, donde Oikawa los esperaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Rápidamente se corrió a un costado, dejándoles más espacio para que su novio se sentara, y para que Tsukishima se siente entre los dos, mientras le sacaba los lentes. Las manos de los dos seguían entrelazadas, pero la mirada dorada del rubio estaba fijada ahora en el mayor. 

—¿Qué, quieres que te bese?  —Preguntó él con ese tono de voz burlón que siempre usaba, pero esta vez lo decía de verdad, y si bien el rubio frunció un poco el ceño a sus palabras, hizo un gesto de afirmación esperando que no pareciera tan desesperado. No tardó mucho en sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

 El beso fue raro. Tal vez porque de alguna manera estaba más acostumbrado a Yamaguchi, pensó mientras sentía el pulgar del pecoso acariciar su mano. Aunque a pesar de la extrañeza del asunto eso no lo detuvo para devolver el beso. Mientras que ellos dos se besaban, Tsukishima pudo sentir como la mano de Tadashi dejaba la suya para acariciar su piel debajo de la remera. 

 Suspiró dentro del beso cuando su amigo empezó a tocar la piel sensible sobre las costillas, y no pudo evitar jadear cuando éste acarició con más fuerza sus pezones. Oikawa aprovechó para profundizar el beso y al rubio no le quedó más opción que agarrarse de su espalda para no desequilibrarse. En poco tiempo alguno de los dos le sacó la remera, dejándolo sólo con la ropa interior que ya estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda. Luego se dedicó a desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa del mayor y finalmente se la sacó.

 Escuchó ruido de ropa detrás de él y no le costó entender que Yamaguchi estaba sacándose las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Eso se confirmó cuando sintió el otro par de manos en su cara, y pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo mientras que éste lo tiraba hacia sí para un beso. Esta vez él tomó la iniciativa, posando una mano en su espalda para acercarlo y agarrando su entrepierna con la otra. El castaño gimió dentro del beso, y Tsukishima pudo sentir como segundos después sonrió justo antes de morderle el labio. 

 Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el rubio sintió las manos de Oikawa agarrándole su cadera y levantándola un poco, quedando él arqueado apoyándose de rodillas en la cama y sosteniéndose de Yamaguchi. Dichas manos estaban tocándolo todo al rededor de la cintura, cadera y entrepierna, pero manteniéndose alejadas de su erección, y Tsukishima estaba por gruñir con frustración hasta que sintió como él otro le bajaba la ropa interior. 

 —Por fin. —Soltó él, separándose unos momentos de la boca del castaño. Yamaguchi simplemente rió un poco.

 —Tsukki, no seas impaciente. 

 —Es difícil cuando él no...  _AH._ —Empezó, pero a mitad de su queja se interrumpió con un gemido al sentir la lengua del mayor penetrándolo por detrás.

 Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pecoso, sin poder hacer más que temblar y jadear. Podía escuchar que Yamaguchi le estaba susurrando algo, pero no pudo entender exactamente que era. Posiblemente era un "¿ _Te gusta eso, Tsukki_?" y de sólo pensarlo diciendo eso con esa sonrisa lo hizo gemir otra vez. Por otro lado también podía escuchar y  _sentir_  los sonidos húmedos que producía la lengua de Oikawa dentro suyo y eso lo estaba matando.

 No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la sensación cesó, y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sintió unos labios en sus cachetes inferiores.

 —¿Qué estás...?

 —Me da mucha gracia verse así —dijo con una sonrisa, justo antes de morderlo. Las palabras que se habían formado en la boca del rubio fueron remplazadas por un jadeo cortado—, te queda bien. 

 Kei soltó un bufido, más que nada para ignorar el hecho que eso se había sentido _muy_ bien. 

 —Yama-chan, ¿o no que se ve muy bien así? —preguntó mientras dejaba otros besos y mordidas por la parte de atrás de sus pálidas piernas. 

 Tadashi asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Algo le decía que no tendría que estar disfrutando de ese modo al ver a su querido mejor amigo temblar y soltar gemidos de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo.

 Oikawa le dijo una vez que era un poco sádico y él lo había negado, pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudarlo. Mientras pensaba en eso, y en como cambiarian las cosas si Tsukishima fuera un masoquista, empezó a chuparle la clavícula y el cuello con intenciones de dejar su marca también. Si Tsukki fuera masoquista, pensaba, había tantas cosas que querría probar hacer con él junto con Tooru. 

 — _Yamaguchi_... —No se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en voz alta hasta que cruzó miradas con el rubio, pupilas dilatadas y boca entreabierta. Sin perder el tiempo capturó sus labios de nuevo dentro de un beso desesperado.

 Mientras ellos dos estaban ocupados con eso, Oikawa aprovechó para divertirse un poco, pegandole a Tsukishima por detrás. Aunque no esperó que él gimiera de la forma en que lo hizo. Rápidamente los dos castaños se miraron con sorpresa, hasta que Yamaguchi fijó su vista en el rubio que estaba apoyado en su hombro. A pesar de sus dudas, tenía que preguntarle.

 —¿Tsukki...?

 —... —El mencionado se quedó en silencio, y se limitó a temblar un poco cuando Oikawa le acarició donde le había pegado previamente mientras sonreía.

 —¿...eres masoquista?

 Otra vez se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para evitar hacer algún sonido vergonzoso. Las manos del pecoso empezaron a rascarle con cuidado la nuca, y luego se enterraron en su cabello corto.

 —Tsukki... —Repitió esta vez no como pregunta, mientras se lamia los labios—, Tsukki, mírame.

 Al no escuchar respuesta,  Yamaguchi empezó a cerrar su mano con el cabello adentro, sintiendo unas chispas de excitación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Oikawa lo miró atentamente; su novio tenía ahora una cara diferente, que veía algunas veces cuando se dejaba atar al borde de la cama o que veía antes de que le atara algo para taparle los ojos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tadashi suspiró lentamente.

 —Te dije... —Empezó, y luego cerró con fuerza su mano, tirando de su cabello hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Tsukishima cerró los ojos, jadeando—, que me mires.

 Kei se mordió el labio antes de sonreír, y mirar a su amigo de nuevo.

 —¿Quién diría que eres un sádico?

 Tadashi rió un poco.

 —¿Quién diría que tú eres masoquista?

 Él abrió la boca para responderle, pero lo único que salió fue un gemido al sentir una mano encerrándose alrededor de su erección. Oikawa comenzó a tocarlo lentamente, mirando unos segundos a Yamaguchi con una mirada lasciva y luego enfocándose en plantar besos y mordidas a lo largo de la espalda de Kei. Éste tuvo que usar la mano detrás del castaño para sostenerse, mientras que suspiraba por la estimulación. Tooru soltó una risa antes de susurrar con tono burlón.

—Tsukishima-kun, un par de besos y ya estás tan duro... ¿O estás así por vernos a nosotros?

—Es que él es un pervertido —comenzó su novio con una sonrisa. Tsukishima abrió los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no muy preocupado por oponer resistencia—, ¿o no, Tsukki? —Lo besó—, ¿O no que eres un pervertido? —Lo besó otra vez, lentamente, mientras que con una mano recorría el pecho del otro.

—Un sucio pervertido —Siguió Oikawa, apresurando su mano.

El beso se cortó otra vez por los gemidos del rubio, que se apoyó en el pecho de su amigo por soporte. Le estaban haciendo sentir tantas cosas entre los dos y sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. En un momento el castaño se incorporó para poder besar a Yamaguchi, y Tsukishima sintió la erección de Oikawa en su trasero. No pudo evitar frotarse contra él por impulso y escuchó como éste jadeaba dentro de su beso, luego pudo sentir como la mano al rededor de su miembro tomaba rapidez y momentos después él se vino sin parar de jadear.

 Se quedó unos segundos recuperándose en silencio, sintiendo los pares de manos acariciándole la piel y el cabello, mientras escuchaba los ruidos mojados del beso arriba suyo. Recordó de repente el incidente de la heladería, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Esto era mucho mejor.  _Pero no es suficiente_ , pensó mientras agarraba con más fuerza las caderas del pecoso y lo miró a los ojos. Él rompió el beso para devolver la mirada con un poco de curiosidad.

 —Tsuk- _AH_ —Exclamó mientras éste lamía toda su extensión con ojos nublados. Con una mano lo mantenía sentado en la cama, y con la otra le agarró el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras que dejaba besos húmedos en su cabeza. Yamaguchi apretó más de su cabello, sin preocuparse por mantener bajos sus jadeos—, M-más rápido...

 El rubio complació con gusto, metiéndoselo todo dentro de la boca y chupando. Yamaguchi gimió más fuerte que antes, arañando la espalda del rubio en el proceso -no que éste se quejara, al contrario-. De repente los gemidos sonaron amortiguados y Tsukishima no tardó en darse cuenta que Oikawa lo estaba besando de nuevo.

 Segundos después Oikawa abandonó su boca para dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y hombros hasta que llegó a su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo un pezón, mientras que acariciaba el otro con su mano. Estaba seguro de que algún vecino los llegaría a escuchar, pero su novio dejó en claro antes que eso poco le importaba,  _por lo menos no esta vez_. Sonrió un poco escuchando sus gemidos, y soltó el pezón con una última lamida para poner su atención en el otro.

 No tomó mucho tiempo más para que Yamaguchi terminara dentro de la boca del rubio. Trató de advertirle pero éste simplemente fue yendo cada vez más rápido, y cuando terminó miró a su querido amigo a los ojos, tragando. Los dos pares de ojos castaños se fijaron en él, los del mayor acompañado con una sonrisa deseosa, y los del menor con la boca abierta y una palabra atorada en su garganta.

 —... _Kei_.

 — _Tadashi._

 El rubio no estaba seguro quien fue el que se acercó primero, pero segundos más tarde sus labios se estaban moviendo contra los suyos, lenguas entrelazadas y brazos enganchados en la espalda del otro, tratando de acercarse más de lo que estaban. Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que Tsukishima se separó para tomar aire, y para mirar al chico que estaba detrás suyo.

Oikawa los miraba como si estuviera viendo un show privado, mas se sorprendió cuando el rubio se giró hacia él y le puso una mano en su pierna. Lo estaba mirando con hambre.

 —Tú también. 

 Él estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, para molestarlo, pero la boca húmeda del otro sobre la suya fue lo suficiente para callarlo. Después de todo, no sabía cuanto iba a durar este lado del de lentes antes de que vuelva a su fría indiferencia. Aunque por un lado le gustaba su normal ser, a pesar de todo lo que diga, le gustaba mucho verlo en este estado tan acalorado.

 Y en especial le gustaba ver el sutil cambio en su querido novio cuando estaba con él. Si bien le encantaba cuando estaban los dos solos, podía ver algo diferente cuando estaban con el rubio. Cuando lo había llamado sádico tiempo atrás no lo había dicho completamente en serio, pero ahora veía que tenía un poco de razón, y agradecía haber venido con esa propuesta desde un principio.

 — _Mh_... Tsukishima... —No pudo evitar suspirar cuando el menor frotó sus miembros juntos con ansias. No había pasado mucho rato y ya estaba duro de nuevo.  _Que ansioso_ , pensó por unos momentos, antes de tirarlo espaldas a la cama y responder el gesto con el mismo fervor.

 — _Ah, O-oikawa..._

 El ritmo se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido mientras que los sonidos entre los dos aumentaban, y el castaño pensó que ahí iba a terminar todo, mas una mano en su hombro y la voz de su novio lo detuvieron.

 —Oikawa, espera...

 Su voz sonaba un poco sin aire, pero había algo más. Oikawa tuvo que quedarse unos segundos recuperando aire, un poco dolido por haber parado estando tan cerca, y según el ceño semi fruncido de Tsukishima -que pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos lentamente-, él estaba igual. Por fin cuando se giró para verlo pudo ver lo que llevaba en la mano.

 —Quería saber si ustedes... querrían... —Empezó el pecoso, dejando la oración en el aire con un poco de vergüenza, mientras que les acercaba el lubricante. 

  _¿Él quería que...?_  Comenzó a pensar el mayor, pero la respuesta era un poco obvia dadas las circunstancias. Rió un poco a pesar de la falta de aliento, ah como quería a su novio. Miró al rubio con una mirada interrogativa para saber si éste estaba de acuerdo con lo que el otro implicaba, y a juzgar por su cara le gustaba la idea.

 Las sabanas se hundieron con el peso de ellos mientras cambiaban de posición. Tsukishima estaba devuelta con la vista hacia Yamaguchi, que miraba lo que estaba sucediendo con suma atención, mirada oscurecida por la lujuria. Estaba arrodillado en la cama, manos cerradas arriba de sus piernas, y erección casi dura como antes, y el rubio casi quería tenerla en la boca de nuevo, cuando de repente sintió el dedo húmedo del mayor en su entrada. 

 Se tensó unos segundos, pero se relajó al sentir la otra mano acariciándole la espalda. Se quedó unos momentos así, hasta que se acostumbró y Oikawa puso otro dedo. Se sintió un poco incomodo cuando los empezó a mover, pero al rato Tsukishima estaba jadeando de nuevo. Luego de que introdujera el tercer dedo y lo tocara en la próstata el rubio dejó salir un grave gemido como los de hacía unos minutos.

 —Y-ya estoy listo.

 El castaño detrás de él rió.

 —¿Estás seguro que no quieres más preparación? —dijo, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras sacaba y ponía de nuevo sus dedos. Tsukishima gimió, pero frunció el ceño, y trató de decir con voz molesta:

 —Si, estoy -  _mh-_  bastante seguro _, ah..._

 —Hmm, no lo sé... ¿Yamaguchi, que opinas?

 —Creo que necesita más —respondió con una sonrisa. Su mejor amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él estaba disfrutando  _tanto_  de eso, y estaba decidido a aprovechar todo lo que pueda.

 —Yama - _ah-_  guchi. —Su tono trataba de ser de advertencia, pero su voz se mezclaba con la urgencia que estaba sintiendo. 

 —Tsukki —empezó, pronunciando su sobrenombre con un pequeño dejo de burla—, tú sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.

 —Si, nunca haríamos algo para lastimarte —siguió el otro, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la piel sensible de su pierna. 

 Éste exclamó una maldición mezclada con un jadeo, y mientras los dos castaños se reían arriba suyo, él no podía dejar de pensar que no tendría que estar disfrutando de esa situación tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Esa situación no le tendría que excitar tanto, pero ahí estaba él, siendo burlado y lastimado, y con sus nervios a flor de piel.

 Pero a pesar de eso, seguía casi sin contacto físico, más allá de los dedos dentro suyo, y dolorosamente duro, así que se tragó lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y bajó la cabeza.

 —Por favor... —Las risas arriba suyo se detuvieron, y él miró para atrás, haciendo contacto visual—, Oikawa, por favor.

 El mencionado se lo quedó mirando en silencio unos segundo, y después se mordió un poco el labio, asintiendo. Tsukishima miró en frente devuelta, captando por unos segundos la sonrisa ancha de su querido amigo, justo antes de sentir como los dedos se remplazaban por algo más grande.

 Siseó con dolor por unos segundos hasta que se acostumbró, y le hizo una seña al mayor para que lo siguiera penetrando. Éste lo hizo lentamente, en parte en serio para no lastimarlo, y en parte porque si iba más rápido no iba a poder seguir mucho más. Cuando estuvo todo adentro, los dos se quedaron quietos para retomar el aliento. 

 —¿Tsukishima? —Le preguntó Oikawa segundos más tarde, para cerciorarse de que estuviera listo. El otro simplemente emitió unos sonidos de afirmación. 

 Empezó lento, pero no tardó mucho en establecer un ritmo más dinámico. En segundos la habitación se llenó de gemidos rotos y del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre si.

 El mayor había cerrado los ojos en algún momento, y cuando los abrió vio a su novio masturbándose a la vista de ellos dos. Al verlo así, ceño semi fruncido en concentración mientras trataba de observar todo lo que ocurría en frente de él y boca entreabierta sin poder contener los jadeos que escapaba, no pudo evitar extender su mano para agarrarle la cara. Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío por el contacto, pero luego se acercó al contacto, agarrándolo de la nuca para besarlo mejor. Empezó a repetir su nombre una y otra vez en medio de los besos, manos en su cuello.

 —Oi... _ah_ , Tooru,  _Tooru._

 — _Tadashi_. —Respondió él entre besos. 

 El sonido relativamente regular de sus jadeos más los del rubio fueron interrumpidos por un gemido ahogado del pecoso, cuando dicho rubio aprovechó para cerrar sus labios al rededor del miembro de éste. Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, siendo penetrado en dos lugares y disfrutando cada momento de ello. 

 Yamaguchi bajó una mano para acariciarle la cara y el cabello, mientras jadeaba con una sonrisa. Se alejó un poco de la boca de su novio para apoyar su frente en su hombro, y susurró lo más coherentemente posible.

 —Kei... ¿Hace cuanto que querías hacer esto? —Suspiró mientras Oikawa le lamia el cuello, mordiendo suavemente para dejarlo hablar. —¿Que alguno de los dos te la meta y chupársela al otro?

 Tsukishima gimió al rededor del castaño al escucharlo decir eso, era obsceno, y cierto también. Si bien hace literalmente poco se percató que era tensión sexual lo que sentía cuando estaba con ellos, ya hace un tiempo que tenía pensamientos y sueños de ese estilo a los cuales prefería ignorar. Pero Yamaguchi lo conocía y sabía cuando pasa algo diferente, y Oikawa sabía escuchar y observar, para luego actuar con eso. Un apretón a su cabello lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 —¿Qué mas quieres que te hagamos? 

 Millones de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo, y le costó no venirse en ese momento. 

 —Seguro que quiere que lo atemos a la cama —comenzó Oikawa entre jadeos—, mientras que tú lo montas o algo así. 

 Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su propia respiración acelerada, y finalmente le tomó unas embestidas más en terminar dentro del rubio. Él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo segundos después, abrumado por toda la estimulación que estaba sintiendo y las cosas que estaban diciendo. Los brazos y las piernas lo dejaron de sostener, y los dos se cayeron sobre las sucias sabanas de costado.

 Para cuando Tsukishima se recobró del orgasmo, sintió las manos del mayor acariciarle el pecho mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Éste instintivamente se acercó mientras suspiraba, al mismo tiempo que los dos miraban al pecoso temblar de placer con los ojos cerrados, terminando.  _Era todo un_ _espectáculo_ , seguía pensando el rubio, antes de tirarlo a la cama junto a ellos.

 Yamaguchi con gusto aceptó, acurrucándose a su lado y rodeándolo con el brazo. Los tres se quedaron ahí, recuperando el aliento mientras que al mismo tiempo compartían besos, caricias y algunas palabras, Kei apretado en el medio de los dos castaños sin muchas razones para quejarse. A pesar de lo extraña de la situación, hace varios minutos ya le dejó de importar eso. 

 —¿Tsukki...? —Escuchó preguntar a su amigo, mirándolo de nuevo con esa extraña timidez fuera de lugar luego de todo lo que pasó— ¿Está... todo bien?

 Él lo miró con una ceja apenas levantada.

 —¿Si...?

 —Quiero decir... —Se lamió los labios, y Kei pudo sentir como las manos del mayor cesaban de tocarlo para dejar que el otro hable— ¿Estás bien con todo esto?

 La mano llena de pecas en su espalda parecía dudar, y él suspiró, poniéndose de espaldas a la cama para poder ver a los dos. Si bien decir eso ya pasado el momento le daba un poco de vergüenza y sumado con el hecho que no era muy bueno con las palabras, Yamaguchi necesitaba una respuesta sincera.

 —Si, está bien. Lo que sea que haya pasado está bien. No te preocupes. 

 Tadashi lo miró con sorpresa al principio, pero luego con una gran sonrisa. Cruzó miradas furtivas con Tooru, que también estaba bastante feliz con ese final, y se besaron por unos segundos antes de volver cada uno al costado del rubio. Oikawa empezó a dejar un rastro de besos desde su mandíbula hacia sus labios, y él aceptó con gusto. Esta vez los besos eran lentos y lánguidos y Kei estaba seguro que eso iba a ser todo, hasta que sintió la lengua del otro deslizarse por su cuello y dejando besos mojados, sin poder evitar que Kei suspire dentro del beso. Todo eso estaba bien.

 Hasta que sintió dientes acompañar la lengua y una mano acariciando celosamente su torso, y, tragándose un jadeo, se separó de la boca del mayor para hablar. 

 —Y-yamaguchi espera. —Dos caras un poco sorprendidas le respondieron y él hubiera reído de no ser porque, mierda, era la primera vez que tenia un trío y al parecer ellos se cansaban mucho más lento que él—. Estoy, um... estoy cansado. 

 El pecoso se lo quedó mirando en silencio, como si estuviera procesando lo que le acababa de decir, hasta que por fin exclamó:

 —¡Oh! Oh, hehe, perdón Tsukki. —Se rascó la nuca con la mano antes de dejar un beso inocente donde había mordido previamente, un poco avergonzado por sus intenciones previas. Por el contrario, su novio lo miraba muy divertido y dijo, con tono cargoso.

 —Aww, miren quien quedó sobreexcitado.

 Kei no pudo evitar reírse un poco con eso, mientras que su mejor amigo se sonrojaba con vergüenza y empujaba al otro castaño en la otra parte de la cama. A pesar de ello los tres terminaron riéndose, despejando la poca tensión que se había creado en el aire. Finalmente las risas fueron parando, quedando el trío en un cómodo silencio, solamente interrumpido por sus respiraciones. 

 Hasta que Yamaguchi confesó con un suspiro.

 —Que pena que no pudimos hacer lo último.

 Los dos lo miraron con curiosidad, hasta que Oikawa preguntó.

 —¿Qué cosa?

 —Lo de atarlo a la cama. —Enterró su cara en el cuello de su amigo para evitar mirarlos directamente—. Me hubiera gustado hacer eso.

 El rubio tragó saliva, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabellera despeinada de Tadashi, sin poder aceptar en voz alta que a él también le hubiera gustado hacer eso. 

 —Hmm, —comenzó Tooru, chasqueando la lengua—, bueno, eso queda para la próxima vez.

  _Próxima vez_. Los dos menores sintieron escalofríos por las implicaciones de eso, pero aun así Yamaguchi no podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro. Le gustaría, tal vez demasiado, volver a estar los tres juntos de esa forma, pero al no saber que pensaba su amigo al respecto no quería decir nada. Alzó un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. 

 Él tenía una expresión pensativa en los ojos mientras que se mordía el labio inferior, _era tierno_ , pensó el pecoso, pero rápidamente volvió a prestar atención cuando el otro lo miró a los ojos diciendo:

 —Si... Para la próxima.

 Sintió los dos pares de ojos sobre él cuando sonrió, contento por lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a acomodarse al lado del rubio, piernas entrelazadas con los otros dos, y suspiró. El calor de los dos cuerpos al lado suyo fueron dejándolo cada vez más adormecido, hasta que, pasado ya un rato, quedó dormido. Y los demás le siguieron poco después.

 

* * *

 

 Al día siguiente fue Tsukishima el primero en levantarse y en servirse el desayuno, y al rato Oikawa se unió a él. Fue un poco incomodo, teniendo en cuenta que antes de ayer él era sólo el novio de su mejor amigo y ayer no sólo se acostó con él sino que con dicho mejor amigo, pero trató de dejarlo de lado al ver que el castaño se comportaba como siempre. 

 Al rato Yamaguchi apareció por la puerta bostezando. Se saludaron y las cosas siguieron normales como todos los días, por lo que Tsukishima tampoco dijo nada fuera de lo normal, y terminó en la computadora mientras que los otros dos siguieron viendo las películas que trajo Oikawa el día anterior.

 O eso fue lo que el rubio hizo al principio, porque después una idea entró en su cerebro y no fue capaz de sacársela. Era una idea posiblemente arriesgada, pero considerando lo que pasó ayer, dudaba que a ellos les importase. Fue a su cuarto y revisó sus cajones, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, y luego volvió a la sala. 

 Los dos castaños estaban recostados en el sillón, el brazo de Oikawa al rededor de Yamaguchi, los dos concentrados en la película. Hasta que Kei tosió un poco, robándose su atención. 

 —¿Tsukki, qué pasa?

 —Ustedes... —Se trabó en mitad de la oración, jugando un poco con sus dedos para sacarse ese dejo de nerviosismo que tenía. Finalmente tomó un respiro y preguntó de vuelta —, ¿Alguna vez probaron usar juguetes?

 Pudo ver como la cara de los dos iba de la sorpresa a convertirse en dos sonrisas casi idénticas, y Tsukishima no pudo evitar pensar que la próxima vez llegó bastante rápido. Y cómo posiblemente haya otra próxima vez luego de esta. 

 Y mientras uno lo agarraba de la muñeca y otro le robaba un beso en los labios pensó que, realmente, este cambio de dinámica no le importaba en lo absoluto.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Sorry mom~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok seguramente varias cosas me salieron mal pero che, no soy buena escribiendo porno :'U Además es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo individualmente, por lo que tuve un par de problemas con la consistencia.. . pero w/e espero que les haya gustado nwn.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~PD: Por si a alguien le interesa,[mis dibujos oiyamatsukki](http://tanis-drawings.tumblr.com/tagged/oiyamatsukki)~~


End file.
